


Arms Tonight

by biggusladdus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggusladdus/pseuds/biggusladdus
Summary: You die in The Doctor's arms.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 14





	Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so yeah I'm gonna be uploading a way more fluffy 13/reader after this. 
> 
> I was gonna have the doc go full Timelord victorious on us but I think I prefer the version where she just has a mental breakdown 
> 
> Haha

You're not sure how you ended up in this situation. You could feel the blood from where you had been shot seeping out of your chest wounds. Dark orange blood stained your shirt as you limped towards your destination. You needed to see her.

Your body had been damaged, severely by three bullets, one of them shooting you in one of your hearts. You shakily pulled your hands into fists, trying to force yourself to regenerate. But you couldn't change. Not anymore.

You continued to find your way to The Doctor, falling over occasionally. You clinged onto the hope that she could maybe fix you, without regeneration. It wasn't true, of course. Your mind was hazy from the pain that those three wounds caused. It was far above your pain tolerance, but you didn't care. You needed to see her, to make sure she was there while you- No.

"Finally-" You spluttered as you fell into The Doctor's arms. Your blood stained her lilac-grey coat. She immediately pulled you into her arms, and pulled you both onto the floor. She tried to stop the bleeding, but she failed, miserably. You felt your vision dimming, and your eyes fell shut. "No- You can't leave me. I don't want to be the last one. Not again-" You felt her tears fall onto you as she tried to help. Tried to stop the wounds from bleeding. She wanted to hear you laugh, to see you smile.

But no. You were on your 12th regeneration. And there wasn't anybody to grant you more. "Hey- Its okay-" You were crying now, the salty tears mixing with the blood on your face. "They'll pay for this." She said, a dark tone to her voice. You haphazardly pulled her into a hug. She didn't care how it stained all her clothing. "Please- Please. I can't lose you." 

"I love you."

You muttered that quietly, your grip loosening. Your body went limp in her arms, and she let out a sob. She was like that for a while, clutching your body, trying to force some of her own regenerational energy into it. But it didn't work. 

After a while, she stood up. She couldn't just leave you there, waiting for someone or something to find your body. She picked you up, holding you in her arms once again. She wanted to hear your heartbeats again, wanted to hear your breathing, but as she walked through the empty hallways, all she could hear was the tapping of her shoes on the ground. 

The Doctor eventually put your body down, in the safety of the TARDIS. She sat down next to you, staring at your closed eyes. "I can't believe-" She let out a sob, tears trickling down her face. "I.." 

She stood up abrubtly, and she kicked the console. The TARDIS let out a vworp of dissatisfaction, but The Doctor didn't care. She punched the monitor, shattering it into pieces. It cut her hand open, but she didn't care. She punched the console, sparks flying from the damaged circuits. She let out a sob, leaning against the damaged console in an attempt to not let her legs give out on her. She instead gently slid onto the floor, tucking her arms around her legs. She sobbed into her knees, hoping that this was all a dream. The TARDIS' lights turned a deep shade of blue, mirroring the emotions of her pilot. 

After a while, The Doctor stood up once again. She piloted the TARDIS to a remote planet, where she was sure nobody would find you. Then she burned your body. The sight broke her hearts into a million little pieces, but she had to ignore that pain.

She had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> Yeah
> 
> I have unresolved feelings.
> 
> Yes this was based on the mother mother song. How did you guess?


End file.
